The Avenger Academy
by Arrowroi77
Summary: Principal Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D recruits six teachers from around the country, uniting them in his school system, the Avenger Academy. They are all talented professionals on their own, but bringing them together may become chaos. Can a retired teacher, fired professional, ex-actor, and a failed scientist really bring the school together? [ TEACHERS AU ]
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in Steve's apartment up until the was a knock at the door. Steve checked the time. 11:40 p.m. He got up slowly from where he sat at the kitchen table in the run-down apartment and went to answer the door. He looked through the eyehole, realizing it was the man from the hospital. He sighed to himself and undid the lock to open the door, kept his hand on the knob, and swung it part way to reveal his form, wearing socks, sweats and a t-shirt. His body stood between the door and the frame, making no room for the man.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Mr. Rogers, how would you like to join the Academy?" The man dressed in all black asked, while suggesting a folder to Steve that read S.H.I.E.L.D. across the center.

"The Academy? I'm not really teaching anymore." Steve replied politely though sharp, after giving a short glance to the file, without the slightest consideration of the proposition.

"I'm sure I can change your mind about that." When Fury had said that, Steve's patience wore thin, already annoyed that his stance was not being considered.

"Really? Cause last time I taught, a man open fired in a classroom two doors down, killing both teachers and students. Friends. I got hit, I went under, and never got to say goodbye. How can you ask me to start teaching again?"

"I understand you may need some time to recuperate after your coma." Fury responded in an off-putting calmness to which Steve tried not to respond too sarcasticly.

"You think?"

"But I also understand that you can't let loss interfere with your career."

"Thank you, sir. We're done." Steve made a move to shut the door, but Fury intercepted, throwing his foot in before it closed. The ex-teacher frowned, knowing this man wouldn't give up so easily.

"Think about my offer Rogers, the world needs a teacher like you."

"Yeah, we'll see." Steve watched as Fury removed his foot, threw the file toward the coffee table with astute accuracy—it landed perfectly on the surface—having kept his eyes locked on the resident's. "I'll see you Monday."

"I never—" Steve began to say, but was too late. Fury was halfway down the hall and had made a sharp turn down the corridor. Steve was left stranded at his doorway, questioning the encounter he just had, and finally shut the door. He gave his back to the door and spotted the neat file on his coffee table, raised a brow and stared at it for a short while before giving in. He picked up the file and sat across his beaten couch, the one with a faded green color, and opened the folder. Marvel Academy. Best of the best. It read, Steve huffed a low chuckle but furrowed his brow together when he read the rest of the faculty members, this was the big league, and Fury wasn't kidding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for reading! If this catches interest, I may keep writing and increase chapter length. I'll have Ch. 2 up later today.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve walked into the office, suitcase in hand with small values, the Monday promised. It was early, should be just before school hours, Steve thought. He caught sight of a man behind the front desk, who instantly got up from his chair to greet the ex-teacher. He was in a suit and tie, Steve wondered if he should have worn something more than just his jeans and jacket. The man walked right up to the blond, Steve noticed the badge pinned on the man's blazer, it was Vice Principle Coulson.

"Thank you for joining us, I'm glad you made it."

"Didn't see a reason not to. Not yet."

"Phil Coulson."

"Steve Rogers."

The two shook hands. Mr. Coulson seemed like a good guy, the attentive sort. He sure had a certain sense of high regard for the ex-teacher, the way he kept looking at him admirably. Steve wondered if he did it out of respect and was aware of his past in teaching, Fury made it clear that he was a teaching legend.

"Would like some coffee, Mr. Rogers?" Steve glanced up at Coulson as he took a seat by the door, and tried to sound polite. "Uh, no thank you. Already had some."

"Okay." Coulson responded with a pressed smile, hiding his real one, which would have been much wider as far as Steve could tell, surprisingly. The man retreated behind the front desk once more, pressing a button on the side of his ear; speaking in a more uniformed voice than the greeter he gave Steve. "Director? Yes. He's here. Okay, I will." He looked back up at Steve, explaining, "Sorry to keep you waiting, the Director tends to have long talks. He's speaking with another faculty member, he'll be with you shortly."

"Don't worry… It's fine." Steve assured the man. He could wait, it took time getting use to school atmosphere anyway. The ex-teacher sat patiently with his wrists on his knees, leaning back into the chair. Every now and then he would glance at the clock, it's only been eight minutes, and right now it was 10 till 8:00 a.m. He grew curious. "Mr. Coulson." The vice principle looked up questioningly. "When does school start?" Usually the halls would be packed with students by now, or at least, in his old school where it started at 7:50 sharp.

"We currently aren't operating, the schools down until we can round up the faculty?" Coulson acknowledged, and then went back to his work at the computer. But Steve wasn't satisfied, this was sloppy, "You mean you have no teachers on board yet? I'm not the only one here for a job—"

A well-dressed and combed man emerged from the director's office, still talking as the director remained inside. "See ya Nick, keep an eye out, I'll stop by tomorrow—whenever." And came walking down Steve's way, and that's when he noticed him. "So you're Mr. Rogers, Steve—can I call you Steve?—heard or read a lot about you, didn't think you'd show."

Steve stood up to meet the vaguely familiar man, and went for a handshake, "Yeah, decided to give teaching another go." He wondered just how much this fancy bearded mustache man knew about him. "Tony Stark, but you should have known that—" Steve cut him off, he did know him, not the man personally but, "Howard's kid?" Tony rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's my dad. You worked with him." Steve nodded, remembering the times Howard would tutor him in exploring teaching methods and providing a path to this life. "Yeah, how is he?" Stark wiped his hand the side of his pants, "Dead." And continued walking toward the exit, "Nice to meet you Steve, I'll see you in the classroom." Steve grabbed the man by the arm before he could leave, his behavior getting to him. Steve didn't even know how to respond to the news. He knew for a fact Howard didn't die at the shooting, so must have been recent, and Steve never got to visit. "What happened?"

"Mr. Rogers." Fury called from his office. Steve turned his head in that direction. "You can go in now," Coulson said, eyeing the two. Stark pulled his arm back, and Steve backed off, he could tell the man wasn't ready for a serious talk. He nodded once in acknowledgement to Coulson before entering Fury's office.

"I take it you've already met Mr. Stark," the director welcomed. "Yeah," Steve replied, "Nice guy." The director chuckled, "Have a seat." Steve muttered a thank you and sat in front of the director, who then folded his hands together on the desk that acted as a barrier between them. "Any questions before we begin your interview?"

"Where is everyone?"

"The school isn't open yet." Fury can see that Rogers isn't buying it, so he continues. "We're experimenting with a new faculty system, founded on the best and brightest in the country. By combining all of you, we can create something better. Last year was… kind of a mess. It was full of teacher wannabe's, until I drafted you and the others." Steve sat up straighter, he was beginning to see the picture, "The others? Like Stark." Nick sat back in chair, resting one elbow on the armrest, "Correct. You're not the only new person on staff; everyone here is with the exempt of Miss Hill, Coulson and myself. Entirely new. However, we've personally trained two members of the new faculty; they'll be joining us tomorrow."

"Don't you think that's a bit unorganized? Most schools are up and running by now–" Nick interjected, "I'm sorry. Are you here to teach or make your own system? We are not most schools, Mr. Rogers, and I suggest you leave the directing to me." Steve sighed lightly, it was clear he was out of place but he couldn't help but add a little attitude in his response. "You're right, it's your school, and I'm only here to help."

"That's right," the Director confirmed, staring hard at the ex-teacher, but the tension was short lasting. "Here is your schedule," he said as he handed another file to Rogeres, which the man took a look at as the director kept talking, "We've gone ahead and adjusted it based on your last one from the old school you use to teach at. Tell me, Rogers, what is the salary you wish to make per hour?" Steve thought about it for a while before answering, "25 dollars." Nick raised an eyebrow, "Really? You do realize you are holding a high esteemed position here at my school and that you are a teaching legend, are you sure you wouldn't want to kick up the payment?"

"If I'm going to teach, it's because I like teaching, not for the money." Steve refuted firmly, he was content with his offer even though his employer wasn't. Fury didn't argue further. "If that will be all sir, I'd like to see the classroom," Steve said. "Of course you do," Fury began to get up and so did Rogers, they now stood facing each other.

"Would you like an escort Rogers?"

"No, I think I'm alright, thanks." The man answered, tapping his file that had the room number printed on the outside. Room #19 shouldn't be so hard to find.

"Very well. See you at the general meeting."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

><p>The building was a bit bigger than Steve had imagined, nevertheless, he managed to find room 19 on the upper level. It was a well-kept room; though it looked like every other room he took a peek at. The lights were already on so Steve just went in, and found a fellow faculty member, the one he ran into earlier. "I think you're in the wrong room, Stark." Steve said informatively, walking toward the desk occupied by the man eating blueberries, "Really? This isn't room twelve? My bad." Steve could tell immediately the man was playing him, so he chose to ignore the snarky words that came out of the brunet's mouth and check out the white board. "History," he heard the man say. "American history, never liked that class. Always preferred–"<p>

"Science?" Steve guessed, after all, it had been Howard's subject. "Physics." Stark clarified, "Bit more in that area anyway." Steve just shook his head and continued testing the markers on the white board, however, he didn't touch the board at the center, it looked different from the rest of them. It resembled a fixed screen rather than a board.

"That's a Smart Board," Tony spoke up, as though he knew what Steve was thinking, and explained, "You use a computer to show what you want on the board, it shows up there and you write with a Smart Marker–" He threw another berry in his mouth then produced the bag, "Blueberry?"

"No thank you," Steve said, and watched as Tony got up and shrugged, "Fine, I'm sure Bruce would like some," checking his cell phone, "But he ain't coming till orientation tomorrow."

"Friend of yours?" Steve asked. "Not yet," Tony replied absent-mindedly as he continued to scroll on his phone, eyes glued to the screen. "Ah, Thor has just arrived," he said with a complacent smile, pocketing the phone, and made a half jog half walk to the door, and stopped by Steve on his way out, "Quick question, are you going to keep up with those tutor sessions or drop them? I can find you an actual directory instead of your point five website ad," he offered. Steve's jaw tightened, knowing full well that this guy could get into anyone's business. "I haven't decided yet." Steve answered sharply. Tony held his hands up defensively, "Okay fine, you let me know." And with that the physics teacher was gone, assumedly off to meet the other faculty member named Thor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hey guys, thanks for reading and the five people who followed. Reviews are great motivation, every single one. I will try and make it a habit to respond to what you guys want to see once the story progresses, after all, the story is meant for the audience.

avenger1991 - Glad you liked it :)

Guest - Thanks!


End file.
